torres_strait_islandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Torres Strait Islands Wiki
Torres Strait Islands The personification of the Torres Strait Islands is a fan-made character for the series Hetalia. She represents the Torres Strait and the islands. Her human name is Christine Kirkland. Her birthday is on the first of July, and her official languages are English, Kalau Lagua Ya, Meriam Mir and Torres Strait Creole. Her human age is twenty and her country age is about two centuries old. Appearance Torres is a female with brown skin and long dark brown hair that is kept . She is six point five feet tall which is kept in a ponytail which is curved into a lightning bolt shape to represent Thursday Island. She has brown, usually wide eyes and white paint beneath them and on her forehead to represent her Islander heritage. She wears an Australian World War II nurse outfit, without the hat most of the time. Personality and Interests Torres is strict yet cheerful girl, but definitely not strong. She is cowardly, and relies on her allies almost always. If an enemy was to catch her alone, she would try to flee to her nearest friend by climbing trees. She is absolutely terrified of water and will run away immediately if presented with it. She is family-orientated and religious but greatly impulsive and resents others easily. She accidentally annoys nations much larger than her, despite her small state. Once she sees your first impression, it sticks with her and is quite hard to change. She judges others easily and is quite a hypocrite. Despite this, she's alert and always willing to fight for what is right. She also desires her independence (as the government requested). Torres is easily influenced too if she trusts you enough. She also likes to malinger (fake an illness to escape something). She enjoys drawing (rather bad) drawings and tries her best to learn from others. Torres enjoys to walk around her islands when she's stressed to try to calm herself down. She likes running activities, though she's still slower than most. She plays netball with close relatives or friends, and is quite good at it. She also uses conkers, despite it being a British and Irish thing. Torres also eats England's food, surprisingly. This is because she really hasn't tasted food other than his and her siblings' food. Torres can be clueless at times and refuse to hurt a friend of hers during war, unless she's convinced they're the 'bad guy'. She is quite slow and can be babyish during fights. She's a sore loser, and highly annoying at times. She can be a scaredy-cat at times and bottles her emotions up for the sake of others. Relationships Australia The two are siblings, but argue pretty often - it's usually one-sided, however. Torres acts as if she doesn't like him and pretends he doesn't exist. She's upset at him for abandoning her during World War II and hasn't quite forgiven him yet. Australia tends to tease her about her fear of the water and continuously attempts to push her into a pool or the ocean. She seeks her independence, and asked him about it years ago - she still hasn't got a complete answer. She also tends to remind him about how she and her people helped her in wars, and begs him to remind his own people of the Islanders' efforts. England Torres admires her older brother and is desperate to follow in his footsteps. She will take his side in almost any argument and follow his orders without hesitation, no matter what it might be. When she was younger, she tended to cling to him and yearn for his attention and affection. If anyone badmouths him, she won't watch and listen but instead jump to his defence. Papua New Guinea Once again, Torres tends to follow Papua around and be clingy with him. She prefers him over Australia and hasn't yet asked him for independence. She has noticed how possessive he is for she watches him argue with Australia over the islands. Torres has said that "Papua is my second favourite brother" when asked about her ties with her family. Japan Torres is scared by him and will cower behind anyone when she sees him. After the bombings of Horn Island, she feels attacked when approached by him - despite knowing it was his people's fault, not his. She helped America, Australia and others fight against him despite being a nurse. German New Guinea When she was younger, she thought all Germans were bad after encountering Germany. Though, when he visited her, the two began to bond. She developed a love for him overtime, despite the tensions between their mother nations. Torres helped occupy German New Guinea - reluctantly - and tended to reassure the younger boy even if they were enemies. After British New Guinea and German New Guinea were merged into one country, she was heartbroken and forced to accept that he was her brother now, not her crush. British New Guinea They never talked that often, and when they did, it was because British New Guinea wanted Torres to stop visiting German New Guinea or just things in general. They entertained each other a lot during dark times. After he was merged with German New Guinea, she felt an odd sense of loss. Category:Personality Category:Relationships